OCs Needed!
by furrettheadmiral
Summary: I need OCs for a story I'm writing. (I forgot to mention this, but the story im writing will be T, and will contain romance and that such. I am rating this OC calling as such)


UPDATE 1 6/11/16

Thank you everyone for sending in their applications! All of the characters sent to me will be used at some point in the story! I have recived so many great characters, and unfortunately I will have to close applications. Be sure to follow this story for future updates and how the story is going!

So, I am writing a story!

The concept is that the idea of "trainers" never really existed, and Pokemon are seen more as companions or pets to humans. However, Pokemon have set up their own sort of Pokemon League, where Pokemon travel with other Pokemon in order to become league champions (Essentially the same as the Pokemon we know, but with no trainers. The Pokemon train themselves). These groups consist of 6 Pokemon, and must be submitted to the League with a team name.

This all takes place in a new region, Alloh. It is not home to any new Pokemon, but holds the Amber League, this story's Pokemon league.

What I'm looking for are OCs of actual Pokemon. Here is my criteria:

Pokemon OC Application Form:

Nickname:

Species:

Gender:

Age:

Region From:

Personality:

Special notes:

(Please note: NO MARY SUES! By that I mean characters that are basically flawless in every way. Do NOT send me these! If you send me one, I will ask you to tweak the character to be more like an actual being that could possibly be alive.

Also: please no legendaries. Legendaries are super special, and probably wouldn't start a Pokemon

Adventure (they run the Amber League wink wink nudge nudge). Also, I would stay away from super popular Pokemon like Lucario or Gardevior. I don't want to have a team of just Lucario and Gardevoir. Get creative, think of a Pokemon like Mismagius or something. Not unforgettable, but doesn't have a huge fanbase. I have to make it clear, however: they are not banned! Please just think of something else you might want that's less popular. If not, request away.)

I will now show a bad example of an OC that could be submitted:

Example:

Pokemon OC Application Form:

Nickname: Nicole

Species: Lucario

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Region From: My own region that was just discovered called the Nicolloh region!

Personality: She was the coolest Lucario in Nicolloh! The league champion even named the whole region after me! I'm really pretty, but I sometimes wish I wasn't, because there are to many boys bothering me! I'm the head of the team and the mascot!

Special notes:

Level 100 perfect IV's and Shiny!

HOW TO IMPROVE:

Nickname:

Nicole is fine, but people might think you're a self-insert. If you really just want the name Nicole, that's fine, but it's preferred that you think of a name that would make sense for your species. For instance Lucario might be named Anubis or Ramses, because of it's basis off of Egypt. But really, nothing wrong here.

Gender: Nothing wrong here.

Age: It's fine as well.

Region From: You may create your own region, but just make sure it's not stupid. Think, if you pitched your idea for a region to Game Freak, what would they think? If you think they would put it in a game, great, it's okay. If it's "Nicolloh" then go back to the drawing board.

Personality: This is really where the Mary-Sue comes into play. Don't be the God of your own region. If you were a god, why did you leave? Also, it's alright to be attractive, but not "The prettiest ever". Also, to many boys isn't a flaw. The leader and mascot arealso pre-determined by me, so don't try and become either.

Special notes: Perfect IVs and level 100 are not acceptable. This is a team starting out! Level will be raised throughout the series, so don't try and start of with an advantage. Also, shiny is somewhat okay, but give me a good reason why your OC is shiny. If no one has a good reason, then everyone is shiny, and that's not special. I would prefer if your OC wasn't shiny, but if you give a good reason, it can be.

Now, I will give an example of a GOOD character (which just so happens to be the character I created as the main character).

Pokemon OC Application Form:

Nickname: Admiral

Species: Furret

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Region From: Alloh

Personality: Naturally born prankster. She doesn't discriminate between victims, none are safe from the wrath of her. Rather unintelligent, except when thinking of ideas for pranks, or getting her friends out of a twist, where she gets exceptionally creative. Shares a strong bond with her friends, and a born romantic. Can always think of a joke, but sometimes not in the best situations. And if you can keep a secret, she toootally has a crush on (insert someone's OC here)

Special notes:

Slightly off-shaded of a normal furret.

Based on the reasons of a bad OC, I think you may be able to see why this one is good.

I AM LOOKING FOR:

REALLY IMPORTANT!

5 Pokemon for the main team, and Six for a rival team.

Send your applications to me via PM, and leave a review saying you sent me one.

Happy Apping!


End file.
